Gosto de Maçã
by whatapanda
Summary: Entre pedaços de sol e pitadas de mar eu ali restei, sozinho, desejando me afogar naqueles dias de verão. [UA] [Desafio do Brega FNS]


**N/A:**

Boa noite,  
Essa fic foi feita como parte do desafio do Brega, do grupo Fanfiction Naruto Shippers.  
A inspiração bateu com tamanha força que eu escrevi essa historinha em 2 dias, espero que gostem dela tanto quanto eu.  
Música escolhida: Gosto de Maçã - Wando.

xoxox

 **Gosto de Maçã**

 _"O vento tocava meu rosto_

 _No sol de final de verão"_

Numa daquelas tardinhas tão oníricas quanto o próprio pôr-do-sol, você apareceu, salgado pelo vento e molhado pelo mar.

Tinha nos olhos o brilho, nos cabelos a umidade. Você parou de correr e se aproximou em passos sutis, com a familiaridade de quem me conhecia há anos, e não acabara de esbarrar em um estranho sentado sozinho à beira do cais.

Ao badalar distante do sino da capela, impelido por uma boa vontade que mesmo hoje eu não compreendo, você desviou de seu caminho e sentou ao meu lado. E eu sei porque uma brisa fresca soprou, incentivada pelo balançar das suas pernas no vazio.

O reflexo do sol nas nuvens tingia de laranja o cata-vento que você segurava e exibia radiante, como se o girar das hélices fosse o próprio reluzir de algum tesouro escondido.

\- Veja só, eu que fiz!

Com um riso muito fácil para ser verdade, você me presenteou. E eu mantive nas mãos o objeto e no olhar a curiosidade. Você esperou uma resposta que não veio, mas o meu silencio não te intimidou e você virou de lado, apontando para ele.

\- Você está triste. – não foi uma pergunta e sim uma constatação, ignorando a minha surpresa, você tinha mais o que falar – Vê as cores? É só soprar. Quanto mais forte você fizer girar, vai levar embora toda a tristeza.

Naquela hora eu me baixei a cabeça e me envergonhei por ser tão indiscreto, ou me irritei, ou me aliviei, ou me aterrorizei. Não consigo dizer ao certo o sentimento responsável pela sensação fria que senti revirar na base da barriga. E você falava sério.

Mesmo sem saber porque você se importou, e nem porque não fui capaz de questionar, encarei o cata-vento enquanto ponderava sobre a veracidade das suas palavras. Mesmo diante da pouca fé, não tive forças para trair tua expectativa pura, então fechei as pálpebras e soprei. E soprei. E soprei.

E no silêncio daquele pequeno gesto você aguardou, por segundos ou minutos, enquanto se distraía pelo barulho das ondas batendo contra o paredão. Tanto esforço me fez o mundo rodar e você apoiou a mão em meu ombro, pensando que eu fosse cair ou apenas querendo mostrar que ainda estava ai.

Senti meu peito ficar mais leve, mas não tive certeza sobre a magia do cata-vento porque percebi que não era exatamente a intensidade dos sopros que me faziam ficar sem ar.

E, ainda que eu não soprasse, ele continuava girando em seu pequeno turbilhão colorido, como se não precisasse de um propósito melhor do que te divertir, capturar o relance do teu sorriso e o encanto do meu olhar na luz esparsa do crepúsculo, mero detalhe no teu cenário.

Você não percebeu minha incerteza, muito menos meu receio em te estender, em retorno, o objeto. Se eu devolvesse você se ia, levando o cheiro do vento de pôr-do-sol, se não devolvesse, talvez, você ficasse. Mas não era meu para ponderar, então o correto venceu o improvável e ergui o cata-vento em sua direção.

Mais uma vez, você achou graça.

\- É um presente.

E, bobo, eu percebi que você apenas continuava a falar sozinho. Segurei nos dedos a haste de palito como quem segura um bem precioso e, enfim, tentei falar.

Da primeira vez você levou embora minhas palavras.

 _"Nas mãos uma rosa vermelha_

 _Na boca um gosto de maçã"_

Afundei meus pés na areia quente, uma tentativa tola de criar raízes para me sustentar direito em meu lugar.

Com a boca suja de farelo você sorriu, para mim ou para o ar, e contou histórias mirabolantes e distantes, sobre reinos e heróis, sereias e pérolas. Como o único som a empertigar o barulho de praia, sua voz ecoou.

Sufocada pelo nervosismo, mais uma vez, a minha travou.

Mas você não se importou. Por algum motivo, você parecia se divertir em alguma espécie de monólogo interativo. Eu nunca entendi ao certo o que você tanto via de tão interessante na minha companhia invisível, mas sua personalidade estonteante parecia-me o suficiente para entreter por nós dois.

Eu ouvia cada conto com tamanho atento que nem mesmo percebi quando você se levantou, espanando os grãos de seus calções verdes e chamou meu nome, correndo em direção ao mar.

Levantei-me alarmado, sem espanar os meus, mas não precisei correr pois você parou e ajoelhou. Quando me aproximei foi que vi o que você olhava tão impressionado em querer me mostrar, um filhote de tartaruga desequilibrado pelo vento estava virado sobre o próprio casco.

Devia ser época das desovas, ele estava sozinho e você se desesperou sem saber se o deveria tocar. Arranjei um pequeno galho que estava jogado pelas redondezas e o desvirei, com cuidado. Pareceu que eu havia sanado a fome do mundo, com a admiração que vibrou no seu olhar. Pareceu que você havia sanado a fome do meu mundo quando me agarrou pela palma e puxou rápido para acompanhar a trajetória do pequeno animal desaparecer no suave das águas.

Você é assim, tão sincero e espontâneo. Provavelmente não queria dizer nada mas eu não me importei em me deixar iludir e não me importei em permitir me enlevar. Apertei os dedos sobre o dorso da sua mão. Queria que você percebesse, que nunca mais me deixasse ir, mas logo era a pedra ou as conchas a chamar sua atenção. Você soltou, correu e se molhou, e eu não consegui me mover, restando como mero espectador da tua felicidade.

No azul do céu o sol brilhava forte e livre de nuvens, ressaltando o preto dos cabelos e o dourado de uma pele salpicada de areia e sal. Em meio as ondas tua voz rompeu meus devaneios, mas não tornou minha respiração, e, como o deslumbrado que era, obedeci.

Da segunda vez, você levou embora meus encantos.

 _"Na pele um bronze bonito_

 _No peito a saudade total"_

Uma vez eu fiquei de cama, ardido em queimadura de sol.

Do lado de fora estava nublado, o dia amanheceu frio e com pancadas de chuva. Pelo parapeito da janela você entrou, me fazendo companhia e se sentindo culpado.

Não podíamos fazer muito barulho, porque você não devia estar ali, mas o meu quarto ficava no alto, era dia de semana e eu tinha segurança de que teria a cobertura do meu irmão ao menor dos problemas. Então ficamos ali, sentados na cama, entediados em meio àquela preguiça do barulho das gotas grossas contra a calha.

Já havia esgotado todo o repertório de jogos de baralho que eu tinha conhecimento, os seus também. Deitados em cantos, procuramos algo de interessante na madeira do teto, mas você nunca conseguiu ficar parado tanto tempo, então se levantou.

\- Você sabia que areia, quando molha, tem um cheiro diferente?

Frente as intenções daquela indagação, do meu canto, ergui meu rosto avermelhado, inchado e lambuzado de hidratante. Devo ter feito uma expressão engraçada, ou era só o estado da minha aparência, porque você gargalhou abertamente na minha cara.

\- Desculpe, mas do ângulo que estou você me pareceu um tomate rabugento.

Provavelmente eu parecia mesmo.

\- Então... – você continuou, se colocando de pé – Me acompanha?

\- Na chuva?

Você me olhou com cara de obviedades e eu me demorei um pouco, enumerando motivos para ficar ali: Uma possível queda com risco de morte ao escorregar nas calhas molhadas, pegar uma gripe, na melhor das hipóteses, sermos descobertos, e ficarmos de castigo o resto do verão.

Mas você não queria saber e, no fundo, eu também não.

Você aguardava ansioso, e eu sabia que estava morrendo para sair de casa, e eu nunca seria capaz de negar um pedido seu. As queimaduras não me davam muita liberdade de movimentos, mas você prometeu que tomaria cuidado, então eu te segui.

A fuga era perigosa e fiquei nervoso, mas você sabia o que estava fazendo, então foi bem sucedida. Diferente do que pensei, o peso gelado da chuva não foi um incômodo e caiu como um alívio refrescante por cima da minha pele quente. Você liderou a corrida pelas ruas desertas, fazendo questão de não desviar de nenhuma poça d'água e de tomar o caminho mais longo. Agarrado à sua mão, eu cambaleava atrás, descalço, molhado, queimado e sujo de lama, e você ria, então eu ria também.

A areia da praia parecia um tapete, e você se divertiu fazendo um caminho de pegadas pela superfície instável. Estávamos ensopados os dois, a roupa pesada grudava no seu corpo e os cabelos que já eram lisos ficaram ainda mais escorridos para trás. O céu estava coberto de cinza, mas você irradiava como se fosse o próprio raio de sol.

O vento batia junto com a água fazendo o calor da tua pele sobre a minha ressaltar, e, embora você sequer parecesse lembrar do seu objetivo, eu registrei, satisfeito: o chão de chuva, ao teu lado, era de um cheiro completamente diferente.

Perto do limite do cimento, a praia virava lama e você não viu, derrapou no barro e me levou junto com você. Caímos os dois no banco de areia, um tombo que, por conta da minha condição, foi tão mais doloroso para mim do que pra você.

Vendo que fiquei no chão, você se desesperou e disparou a se desculpar. Eu estava bem, só precisava esperar parar de arder para conseguir ficar de pé, mas não reclamei quando você me estendeu a mão. Você me ajudou a pegar impulso de uma maneira menos danosa e então me olhou de perto.

E eu agradeci pelo meu rosto estar vermelho de insolação, porque você estava tão perto, reparando atentamente em alguma coisa e, ainda assim, pareceu querer dizer algo.

\- Você... ficou mais baixo?

Eu fechei a cara mediante a legítima expressão de espanto ressaltada em seu rosto, cruzei os braços para ganhar espaço e respondi em um tom óbvio de quem não gostou nem um pouco de admitir a observação.

\- Você ficou mais alto.

A sua gargalhada, mais uma vez, preencheu o ar, e eu, mais uma vez, fiquei sem compreender, apenas a apreciar. Até você tocar a ponta do meu nariz com o indicador, com um cuidado notável no toque para não machucar a pele.

\- Rabugento!

Eu pretendi responder à acusação, mas minha boca pairou aberta e senti uma coceira próximo as narinas. Espirrei. Seu sorriso morreu num tom preocupado.

Acabou a diversão.

Voltamos para casa sem ser descobertos, e nesse dia eu descobri que você tinha uma saúde de ferro, eu não. Como previsto, fiquei gripado.

Dolorido, queimado e gripado.

No outro dia, pelo parapeito da janela você entrou novamente, me fazendo companhia e se sentindo culpado.

Da terceira vez você levou embora minha sanidade.

 _"O amor que deixou num sorriso_

 _Um adeus com gosto de sal"_

Você estava estranhamente quieto.

O sorvete esquecido pingava na sua mão, e, mergulhados até os tornozelos, os pés haviam parado de espalhar água já fazia vários minutos. Você, perdido em pensamentos, pareceu não notar até a terceira vez que chamei seu nome, e te indaguei.

E me arrependi.

Pois, com um embaraço que não era natural, você buscou refúgio na púrpura do horizonte, enquanto, num tom baixo demais, me confidenciou: estava apaixonado.

E a água do mar, de repente, me pareceu fria.

Era algo sobre uma dona de cabelos róseos que morava a poucos blocos de sua casa, em sua cidade natal, com um olhar tão poderoso que reluzia feito esmeralda. Dela você suspirava o perfume e cantarolava o nome como se pudesse provar da própria poesia.

O meu próprio derramou sobre a pedra, e, embora não mais que a mim, você lamentou, me oferecendo o seu. Eu aceitei pelo simples pretexto de tocar seus dedos melados de açúcar, mas o sorvete havia perdido sua doçura. Escorrera junto das gotas que você decidira manter para si quando se afastou, desatento sobre aquelas que eu precisei reter em mim.

Naquela noite eu desejei que meus cabelos não fossem tão vermelhos e que o brilho do verde não estivesse tão perdido em meu olhar.

Eu quebrei um pouco, mas engoli aquele aperto. Porque você, sozinho, iluminava mais do que a própria lua que começava a surgir nos céus, e falava de amor com tamanha propriedade que superaria o maior dos romancistas. E eu apenas queria ouvir.

Por mais que os lábios não sorrissem e a pele do rosto não corasse pra mim, ainda sim era belo. E se não fosse a dor do soco imaginário esmagando minhas entranhas e roubando meu fôlego, talvez eu tivesse a força necessária para parar o tempo naquele momento, só pra te contemplar.

Com uma maestria que surpreendeu mesmo à mim, meu tom soou forte e sincero quando falei:

\- Por que não conta pra ela? Você é a única coisa a atrapalhar o caminho da sua própria felicidade.

Seus olhos caíram, bambeando em algum lugar entre a hesitação e desesperança.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

Porque é impossível não se apaixonar por você.

Mas essa parte, eu não disse.

\- Eu apenas sei.

O sorvete derreteu, escoando sobre mim.

Da quarta vez você levou embora minhas esperanças.

 _"Coração agitava no peito_

 _No ventre a vontade explodia"_

Te esperei na praia, você não apareceu.

Andei até o cais... vazio de você. Nem a ponte, nem mesmo os vaga-lumes das ruas de pedra pouco movimentadas pareciam saber da sua existência. O sol se pôs sozinho, e os antigos postes ascenderam para iluminar a sequência do meu caminhar.

Meu peito apertou de um jeito que não conseguia por em palavras, ou até conseguia, mas não queria. Ao menos, sabia que não devia. O vento forte ricocheteava as folhas secas da calçada contra minhas pernas, como um aviso, uma ameaça. "Se afaste menino, ou vai se machucar."

Eu não seria capaz de alimentar esse tipo de egoísmo, não pelo improvável, muito menos pelo impossível. Eu só precisava ver e saber se você estava bem, então, como nunca fui de obedecer, os avisos ignorei.

Meus pés me guiaram até a pequena casa de portões amarelados, virando à esquina, e meu coração, em vergonha por meus atos, se debateu ao perceber a luz acesa. Eu conseguia ouvir, mesmo lá de fora, as risadas altas dos seus pais. Você havia dito que tinha dois, que eles foram melhores amigos que decidiram por serem honestos um com o outro.

Eu não posso negar que essa informação alimentou uma pequena expectativa que acabou se tornando grande demais para que eu pudesse suportar, mas isso não vinha ao caso quando não conseguia ouvir a voz de sua euforia mesclada às deles. E quando a luz da janela no primeiro andar estava apagada.

Não havia cercas, nem muros, e, sem certeza se deveria bater na porta, optei por dar a volta. No quintal tinha uma frondosa mangueira de anos de idade, resistente o bastante para sustentar o balanço de pneu que talvez já não tivesse tamanho suficiente para acomodar você e sua tristeza.

Você estava de costas, em um difuso balançar, numa quietude que não era normal e numa falta de brilho que chegava a preocupar. Em meus pés, o vento ainda chispava, quase furioso, "Escuta, menino." mas quem insistiu foi eu, e me aproximei.

Não fiz questão de fazer silêncio e deixei o estalar dos galhos secos denunciarem que eu estava ali. Você logo percebeu assim que eu cheguei, mas não se virou, então eu fiquei e aguardei naquele fim de tarde sufocante, impregnado de um tom roxo que não era de céu e um cheiro salgado que não era de mar.

Como sempre, entre nós, você foi o primeiro a falar.

\- Sakura me rejeitou.

E eu não soube o que responder. Porque não consegui lidar com a corrente de alívio que lavou minha alma por um segundo, sem me execrar pela mínima perspectiva de ser capaz de me sentir bem com o seu mal.

Mesmo sabendo que isso jamais seria possível.

\- Tudo bem. - você continuou de imediato, sem esperar pelo que eu tinha a dizer – Eu sei que quem perdeu foi ela, que ela não me merece e que tudo vai ficar bem. Eu já conheço todo esse papo de superação, é só que... – o seu pé apoiou no chão e finalmente você se deixou virar em minha direção, mas não levantou a cabeça – Eu não consigo evitar me sentir horrível.

Havia algo nítido no embargar da sua voz que você não queria me deixar capturar no seu olhar, talvez fraqueza ou medo. Talvez apenas o receio de não conseguir mais segurar tudo aquilo que estava tendo que engolir até chegar aqui. Mas eu não desisti de você e não recuei.

Você soltou um praguejo que me era estranho, saiu do balanço e chutou o pneu com tal força que ele pendulou alto, se encostou no tronco da árvore e se deixou escorregar até o chão, abaixando a cabeça entre os joelhos. O quintal estava ficando escuro, eu nunca tinha visto você assim, e isso me destruiu, mas você não podia saber disso, então, calmamente eu andei até você e me sentei ao seu lado.

Você não reagiu nem mesmo quando eu retirei a mochila das costas e a abri, procurando por algo, um amuleto, meu pequeno tesouro que carrego comigo. Os anos envelheceram o papel laminado, mas o palito estava inteiro e as cores ainda eram vibrantes. Cheguei próximo o suficiente para te obrigar a olhar pra mim, ou ao menos para o pequeno objeto que estendia para você.

\- Quanto mais forte você fizer girar, vai levar embora toda a tristeza.

Foi minha primeira, e talvez única, fala da noite, e você já pareceu tão surpreso por eu ainda ter seu cata-vento, e ainda mais por recordar sua exata sentença que tanto me cativou tempos atrás. Pela primeira vez na vida, você nada disse. Seja porque faltaram palavras ou porque assim preferiu, você apenas segurou a fina haste em silêncio, seus lábios se uniram, mas o vento não saiu.

Você finalmente encontrou meus olhos por um segundo, e aquele breve momento que pareceu-me dez anos foi o suficiente, e o que estava entalado quebrou.

Como da ultima vez, com sopro, sem sopro, as hélices simplesmente continuaram a girar coloridas, ansiosas para te divertir.

Mas você não podia ver, porque enterrou o rosto em meu ombro para esconder as lágrimas que caíram sem permissão e as que iriam continuar caindo, até vazar todo aquele peso de sentimentos não falados.

E eu te abracei.

Da quinta vez você levou embora minha aflição.

 _"Girava no meu pensamento_

 _o pecado do amor tão divino"_

Voltando para casa, você se distraiu por um barulho de gente e música.

Era um festejo tradicional que acontecia aqui ou acolá, na praça da cidade, para arrecadar fundos para a igreja. Iluminavam todo o lugar com pequenas luzes coloridas estáticas que lembravam o natal, mas as barracas de comidas típicas, jogos e dança criavam aquele clima velho de festa de interior.

Nunca fui muito religioso, e você também não, mas é que, dessa vez, você iria embora logo pela manhã e insistiu que queria ir a quermesse. Então nós fomos.

Você ficava extasiado e ficava irritado por eu ganhar todo e qualquer jogo o qual você me desafiasse, e eu sabia que era uma falsa irritação e você disfarçava reclamando que não era justo porque eu tinha mais acesso frequente à isso do que você. Na pesca das maçãs você me fez molhar toda a gola da minha camisa, mas você molhou a sua também, e nós dois rimos.

Na barraca de argolas você gastou bastante dinheiro e esforço, já estava bastante inflamado pelas nossas disputas e havia visto algo nos brindes que chamou sua atenção. Você queria muito ganhar. Lá pela quinta vez que tentou, acabou conseguindo.

Eu não fazia ideia do que era, mas parecia bem simples e você fez tanto alarde por conta disso que o objeto se sentia a própria estatueta do Oscar. Você estava feliz, então não me prendi muito àquilo.

Descobri que você nunca havia provado doce de abóbora, e quando fez, não gostou. Você preferia os de amendoim e de maçã, mas não sabia lidar muito bem com a calda açucarada que os revestia. Mesmo agora, você ainda se melava e ainda esfregou o doce na minha cara quando eu ri de você.

Nem eu nem você sabíamos dançar, e nos contentamos em assistir ao show, muito embora você mal pudesse conter seu pé de balançar em inquietação por não estar participando daquilo. Aparentemente você atingira uma idade de ter vergonha de certas coisas, mas ainda era de um deslumbramento tão fácil e não conseguia disfarçar tão bem quanto eu.

Em meio a todo aquele movimento de festa e calor de multidão, por todo o percorrer de uma vida, você ia e eu te seguia. Tão certo como havia de ser.

Quando cansou das luzes, já era tarde da noite, e você queria ver o mar. Você sempre queria ver o mar, eu sempre queria ver você vendo o mar e o teu mar da madrugada era uma memória que eu ainda não tinha de você.

Mas hoje você não queria areia, então sentamos na relva e você apontou e explicou durante muito tempo toda a história por trás das várias estrelas do céu. Havia algo naquilo que te prendia, como sempre havia algo em toda parte que te chamava a atenção de tal jeito que você fascinava e fazia fascinar. E eu, como tolo espectador da tua fascinação, apenas suspirava e me deixava levar.

Por um instante, você calou. O silêncio entre nós nunca fora estranho, mas a lua era tão plena que se bastava para iluminar, a maré, tão cheia, capaz de sufocar, e havia algo naquela quietude borrifada pelo cricrilar distante dos grilos que fazia salientar ainda mais a minha falta de tato naquele momento em que existia só tu, eu, onda e satélite.

Já não éramos mais crianças, nós dois, mas os anos fizeram muito bem à você, e tão mal à mim, porque, não importa o quanto eu crescesse, o tamanho do meu corpo parecia-me cada vez mais insuficiente para te comportar. E reagia tão mais forte à tua proximidade que me sentia doer.

A medida que os minutos disparavam com a pressa das estações, eu tinha certeza, não havia céu suficiente para ofuscar a tua beleza e nem escuridão necessária pra disfarçar o meu olhar. Mas você era bem além de tudo aquilo, e não havia em ti muita diferença, nem mesmo a ínfima questão de notar.

Quando você virou, a sombra da tua silhueta caiu sobre mim e a mão ergueu algo em minha direção. Era a tua pequena vitória da barraca de argolas, aquela que eu não havia prestado muita atenção.

\- Olha. – você abriu o vidro, girando a tampa, e eu percebi que havia uma haste presa e um líquido a submergir. Você o ergueu, a brisa bateu e foi então que houve bolhas. Bolhas de sabão. Uma revoada inteira delas causadas e levadas, colorindo o céu de um furta-cor tão transparente quanto delicado. – Só é possível à beira-mar.

Você mergulhava e soltava, mergulhava e soltava, eu observava. E mesmo te conhecendo como pensei que sim, não pude evitar de me surpreender e não resisti em sorrir, em te provocar.

\- E eu que nunca havia visto tanta folia por pouco sabão.

Como costume em nossa intimidade, meu comentar em nada diminuiu tua alegria e você apenas continuou o que já fazia.

\- Isso me diverte. Não te agrada?

\- Pelo contrário.

Enquanto eu vislumbrava cada detalhe dos teus movimentos, você riu feito menino, acostumado com sua capacidade de me causar confusão. O vento continuava às borbulhas levar.

\- O que é tão engraçado?

\- É que, dessa vez, ninguém precisa soprar.

Assim ficamos os dois, e as bolhas, e as ondas, em um silêncio que já não incomodava tanto, e só podia ser quebrado, talvez, pelas batidas frenéticas do meu coração. Torcendo, querendo poder interromper o girar da terra e impedir o sol, só pra poder desfrutar mais da tua companhia e da segurança em me esconder naquela falta de luz.

Queria poder escrever um poema, mas não tenho o dom da palavra, ou até uma música, se soubesse cantar. Queria poder mergulhar, para buscar no fundo do oceano o sonho mais lindo que te roubasse o encanto e fizesse ficar, mas Deus sabe que nunca fui pescador. De todas as virtudes possíveis, não restou nenhuma pra mim das que ficou em você, e eu só te olhei feito o desgraçado sonhador, àquele a quem só resta sonhar.

Eu não tinha nenhum relógio, mas se tivesse praguejaria o ponteiro impetuoso que não quis saber de demorar, porque bastou um estalar de dedos, um leve bater de pestanas para o escuro lustroso do mar começar a virar azul. O insosso do meu azul.

E, quando o cheiro da tua ida ficou mais evidente naquele destoar claro no horizonte, você se inclinou e me olhou, tão certo do meu não querer, e tudo ficou mais difícil de suportar.

Talvez fosse a melancolia do nascente, ou mesmo a nostalgia do barulho de água, mas é que eu estava me sentindo tão mal, e você estava tão perto, mas estava tão longe e eu só precisava de uma mínima rufada de ar para conseguir sobreviver. Então, por um momento, por um único segundo insano demais para me arrepender, também me inclinei, menos do que eu queria, mais do que deveria, e encostei o lábio no teu.

Foi só um triscar, leve de intensidade, mas tão cheio de amor, tão lotado de entrega que tenho certeza que deixei um pedaço de mim na calda doce que ainda mantinha tua boca um pouco grudenta. Um pedaço que se perdeu para sempre naquele beijo com gosto de maçã e cheiro de maresia.

Tão logo a sensatez veio, eu me afastei. Pareceu-me ter congelado aquele instante quieto em que nenhum de nós dois encontrou o que falar, a bolha não foi conseguiu voar e nem mesmo o vento foi capaz de interferir. A falta de conversa, antes de um conforto premeditado do que havia entre nós, agora parecia tentar matar.

Onde você estava, você ficou, em um choque tão genuíno que partiu meu coração. Procurou algo no céu, e então procurou no chão, mas nem mesmo a areia ou a folha do coqueiro pareciam certos no que te socorrer.

E quando você ergueu os olhos para mim, foi quando veio e então eu vi, no fundo do preto do teu fitar, por trás do leve franzir de sobrancelhas em que você tentou esconder, havia a surpresa e então havia a rejeição. Você lamentou. E eu lamentei ainda mais.

Eu não arrependi e eu sei que poderia morrer naquele instante, mas não conseguiria mentir para você, então não iria me desculpar. E eu sei que você estava perdido porque estava pensando, mas, sejamos honestos, você também pôde sentir que não havia jeito de contornar a situação.

Eu te amava e você não.

No silêncio das tuas palavras caladas, eu não quis ter de ficar para ouvir o resto. Pela primeira vez na vida, eu tive a coragem de arriscar pôr tudo a perder. E tudo eu perdi.

O sabão derramou, o mar transbordou e eu não podia chorar na sua frente, então levantei, virei de costas e fugi. Fugi da praia, fugi da lama, fugi do sorvete, do sal, da bolha e da maçã.

Mas não consegui fugir da despedida.

Nem da dor.

Da sexta vez você levou embora meu coração.

 _"Deitado na areia macia_

 _sentindo o meu corpo tão só"_

O verão está quase no fim.

As tardes continuam longas e tediosas, e não há chuva, mas também não há calor. Meus pés balançam no vazio do cais, onde não restam mais do que ondas cinzas a me consolar.

Em minhas mãos, um cata-vento, velho de esperança e corroído pelo tempo. Mesmo hoje ele ainda gira, pateta, querendo entreter, mas não adianta o quanto eu sopre, o quanto eu tente, a magia se foi contigo e eu já não consigo me desafogar.

O vento em meus cabelos não tem fúria, mas, do mesmo modo, não tem pena, como o pai contrariado que não se contém em dizer ao filho desobediente que o avisou.

Sem cheiro de vinda e uma ausência de paladar,

Hoje eu ainda espero aqui,

Por um amor que não vai voltar.

 _"Chorei procurando no céu_

 _Uma estrela que tivesse dó"_

xoxox

 **Notas Finais**

Usando meus meninos os quais eu adoro fazer sofrer, Lee sempre ia passar as férias de verão na mesma cidade que Gaara, e assim se passaram seis anos de bons motivos e boas memórias.  
Até que não se passaram mais.

Link do nosso grupo de facebook. Por favor, responda as perguntas para solicitar a entrada e seja bem vindo!  
groups/122359598449326/

Curta a nossa página: FanficsFNS

obrigado por dar uma chance :)


End file.
